Madara/Gallery
Nyanko sensei 1.png Zoku_nyanko-white.jpg|Shocked face Zoku_nyanko-bandage2.jpg|So cute! Nyanko-ich-first.jpg|Nyanko-sensei first appearance, Episode 01 Natsume-ich2.jpg|Natsume telling Nyanko sensei to keep quiet Episode 04 Nyanko-ich-creepy.jpg|Feeling creepy with Akagane and Asagi talking from Natsume's body Natsume-ich-bicycle.jpg Nyanko-ich-drunk.jpg|Drink until drunk from disappointment, Episode 11 Nyanko-ich-sake.jpg|Tone-deaf singing, Episode 11 9.jpg|Carrying the sleeping Tamiko Episode 11 Nyanko-ich-huge.jpg|Sleeps outside with Natsume Episode 12 Nyanko-ich-blue.jpg|Also got scolded by Touko, Episode 12 Nyanko-ich-bind2.jpg|Dragged by Tamiko, Episode 13 Nyanko-ich-bind.jpg|caught by Sasada, Episode 13 Nyanko-ich-faint.jpg|Fainted after crash into Tanuma, Episode 13 Nyanko-ich-evil face.jpg|Threatening to eat Tanuma, Episode 13 Nyanko-ich-slipped.jpg|The fat cat slipping Episode 13 Nyanko-ich-fish.jpg|Caught a big fish nyanko-ich-temptation.jpg|Tempted by the ikayaki nyanko-ich-tickle.jpg|Tickled by Tanuma 10.jpg|Unleashing his lightning power 11.jpg|Mad Nyanko-sensei 12.jpg 13.jpg 14.jpg|Drunken dance 15.jpg|Enjoying his sake 16.jpg|Taki point of view of Nyanko-sensei 30.jpg|Defeating the Paper Youkai in Black Episode 33 29.jpg|Following Natsume to Kariba Springs Episode 34 32.jpg 33.jpg|Enjoying icecream Nyanko sensei sur.jpg|Sparkling eyes Madara.jpg Ep6, 1.jpg|Trying to break the glass Episode 45 natsumeyuujinchoushi07_01.jpg|Transforming into Reiko form in Episode 46 nyanko-sensei-eats-ikayaki.jpg|Loves ikayaki Episode 45 naynko-sensei-eats-chips.jpg|...and chips nyanko-sensei-bedding.jpg|Taking care of Natsume Episode 38 nyanko-sensei-twists-cloth.jpg|The dexterity of Nyanko-sensei's paw Episode 38 nyanko-sensei-crosses paws.jpg|Ordering around the other youkai Episode 37 nyanko-sensei-cup.jpg|Madara clay cup made by Natsume nyanko-sensei-eats-ramen.jpg|A cat that knows how to use chopsticks nyanko-sensei-gourmet.jpg|Gourmet meal for Nyanko-sensei nyanko-sensei-mirror.jpg|Sticking close to the mirror Episode 36 nyanko-sensei-point.jpg|Icecream stick nyanko-sensei-reads.jpg|A cat reading newspaper nyanko-sensei-opens-door.jpg|Even a cat can open the door Episode 45 nyanko-sensei3.jpg|Looking at Natsume at the infirmary while eating ikayaki Episode 35 nyanko-sensei-carried.jpg|Going home with Natsume nyanko-sensei-full-mirror.jpg|Ready with the whole mirror Episode 37 nyanko-sensei-defending.jpg|"He is my emergency ration!" Nyanko-sensei to Murasaki, Episode 29 nyanko-sensei-drunk.jpg|Drunk from the lightning-strike tree with sake, Episode 36 nyanko-sensei-leap.jpg|Natsume imagine of Nyanko activeness after he recovered from the wound Episode 35 nyanko-sensei2.jpg|The injured Nyanko sleeping Episode 35 nyanko-sensei-dryer-fat.jpg|Effect after blow dry Episode 29 nyanko-sensei-ikayaki.jpg|Enjoying his snack nyanko-sensei-lay.jpg|Playing with cat toy nyanko-sensei-water.jpg|Brushing off the water from fur madara-shi.jpg|Eyeing Natsume Episode 40 madara-shi1.jpg|Nyanko with Misuzu's frog, Episode 40 madara-shi2.jpg|Having a drink while telling Natsume he can't help if they fighting with exorcist, Episode 40 madara-shi3.jpg|Menacingly reminded Natsume how dangerous the Book of Friends is, Episode 40 madara-shi4.jpg|Taught to be just a maneki-neko Episode 40 madara-shi5.jpg|Warning Natsume Episode 40 madara-shi6.jpg|Cold and wearing sweater while on top of Natsume's head, Episode 42 madara-shi7.jpg|Being followed by Karu, Episode 42 madara-shi8.jpg|Just in time to stop the raging mad Amana, Episode 42 madara-shi-bottle.jpg|Rolling the bottle where Natsume in it, Episode 45 madara-shi-cover.jpg|His lightning covered by the seal from Amana madara-shi-cup.jpg|Using the cup with his image on it madara-shi-drinks2.jpg|Enjoying the sake from Yobiko, Episode 43 madara-shi-drinks.jpg|Episode 43 madara-shi-eats.jpg|Episode 42 madara-shi-drinks3.jpg|Readying his snack while waits for Natsume back, Episode 45 madara-shi-eats2.jpg|Request for Natsume to open his jam for him, Episode 43 madara-shi-eats3.jpg|Eating the jam till finish, Episode 43 madara-shi-eats4.jpg|Finishing the "bribes" from Yobiko, Episode 43 madara-shi-eats5.jpg|Enjoying with the snack, Episode 43 madara-shi-eats8.jpg|Returns from the festival with ikayaki, Episode 45 madara-shi-fat.jpg|Full after dinner in Reiko form, Episode 45 madara-shi-eats9.jpg|Stealing some food on the mansion, Episode 46 madara-shi-natsume.jpg|Nyanko-sensei in Natsume's form, Episode 45 madara-shi-natsume2.jpg|Episode 45 madara-shi-natsume4.jpg|Episode 45 madara-shi-reiko.jpg|Episode 46 madara-shi-reiko3.jpg|Episode 46 madara-shi-sealed.jpg|Sealed by Matoba, Episode 41 madara-shi-ugly.jpg|Planning to eat the Target Youkai, Episode 49 madara-shi-brush.jpg|Brushing teeth with Natsume, Episode 47 madara-shi-falling.jpg|Falling into the well, Episode 47 madara-shi-sleep.jpg|Sleeps with the sake bottle, Episode 39 madara-shi-eats7.jpg|View from the window nyankoeating1.jpg|Nyanko sensei is a pig. Untitled-1.jpg|Nyanko sensei spending money. Vlcsnap-2012-03-12-23h13m52s221.png|And here he is in cat form. Loving sake. Natsume5-9.jpg w=509&h=287.jpg Madara-shi-eye2.jpg|Madara eyes turn into loves Zokunatsumeyuujinchou_01.jpg|Annoyed at the black cat Nyanko-sensei-sake.jpg|Drunk Nyanko-sensei Natsume_&_nyanko_at_field.png|Natsume & Nyanko-sensei at field tumblr_oquoidI3pZ1tr6wqbo7_1280.png Tumblr_oqxhoayW0M1tr6wqbo3_1280.png tumblr_or587d2Lef1tr6wqbo3_1280.png tumblr_or58slmjhR1tr6wqbo1_1280.png Enatsume yuujinchou v015 ch060 p007 transcendence ashitakaxtaiyou.jpg|Manga picture of Madara Madara's_barrier.png|Natsume breaking the barrier Madara's_shrine.png|The shrine where Madara was sealed Madara trying to eat natsume.png|Attempting to eat Natsume Chp.5_-_madara_transform.png|Madara transform Chp.70-stonelike_nyanko.png|A stone shaped like Nyanko-sensei found by Natsume Chara sensei.gif|Nyanko-sensei with kanji name 17881668 791715974340163 5959485195869487104 n.jpg 71xK6GnUYmL. SL .jpg THphbTM0aW9kK0VNZUI4T0tWL09CMjJFYmdZazlKQ0pKRzVWaXlLSUhGVkM3cGQ4STVVcTVBPT0.jpg 71OI9a2nvnL. SL .jpg Main-40.jpg Tumblr opso9egJH11ronjxdo1 1280.jpg 71trB0LlJRL. SL1500 .jpg Main-42.jpg Main_top_bg.jpg 7d58b01d9fea43318a69c9117a54f693.jpeg 24879896_150733102360755_2479477828704935547_o.jpg DLmPdC4VoAEOynI.jpg Madara and Natsume.jpg Madara with sweets.jpg Madara icon.png Madara icon2.png Madara icon3.png Madara icon4.png Madara icon5.png Madara icon6.png Madara icon7.png Madara icon8.png Madara icon9.png Madara icon10.png Natsume Yuujinchou Calendar 2014 Cover.jpg Natsume Yuujinchou Calendar 2014 Cover 1.jpg Natsume Yuujinchou Calendar 2014 Cover 2.jpg Natsume Yuujinchou Calendar 2014 Cover 4.jpg Natsume Yuujinchou Calendar 2014 Cover 5.jpg Natsume Yuujinchou Calendar 2014 Cover 6.jpg Natsume Yuujinchou Calendar 2015 Cover.jpg Natsume Yuujinchou Calendar 2015 Cover 1.jpg Natsume Yuujinchou Calendar 2015 Cover 2.jpg Natsume Yuujinchou Calendar 2015 Cover 4.jpg Natsume Yuujinchou Calendar 2015 Cover 6.jpg Natsume Yuujinchou Calendar 2017 Cover.jpg Natsume Yuujinchou Calendar 2017 Cover 1.jpg Natsume Yuujinchou Calendar 2017 Cover 2.jpg Natsume Yuujinchou Calendar 2017 Cover 4.jpg Natsume Yuujinchou Calendar 2017 Cover 5.jpg Natsume Yuujinchou Calendar 2018 Cover.jpg Natsume Yuujinchou Calendar 2018 Cover 1.jpg Natsume Yuujinchou Calendar 2018 Cover 2.jpg Natsume Yuujinchou Calendar 2018 Cover 3.jpg Natsume Yuujinchou Calendar 2018 Cover 4.jpg Natsume Yuujinchou Calendar 2019 Cover.jpg Natsume Yuujinchou Calendar 2019 Cover 1.jpg Natsume Yuujinchou Calendar 2019 Cover 2.jpg Natsume Yuujinchou Calendar 2019 Cover 3.jpg Natsume Yuujinchou Calendar 2019 Cover 4.jpg Natsume Yuujinchou Calendar 2019 Cover 5.jpg Natsume Yuujinchou Calendar 2019 Cover 6.jpg Natsume & Nyanko Sensei Magazine Cover.jpg Natsume's Book of Friends Movie Postcard.png Natsume's Book of Friends Movie Postcard 3.png Natsume & Sensei.jpg Category:Image Gallery